Baka Dobe!
by SasShin
Summary: NaruSasu fic. Sasuke marah-marah di kelas dan di depan semua teman-temannya? ada apa sebenarnya? kenakalan dan kejahilan apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto? Read n Rivew. Shou-Ai. DLDR


**Fandom Naruto**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing NaruSasu**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Shou-Ai, OOC, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**I've warned You!**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, memiliki kulit seputih bunga Lili dan mata sehitam malam, yang mampu membuat semua orang gadis maupun pemuda rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi jangan bermimpi bisa mendapatkan hati Uchiha bungsu, karena hatinya sudah menjadi milik seorang pemuda tampan lain di Konoha, pemuda yang sama-sama menjadi pemuda impian setiap gadis di kota besar itu. Namikaze Naruto. Apalagi mencoba untuk bersaing dengan putra tunggal Namikaze itu, jangan harap bisa. Jangankan menang dijamin kau menyerah sebelum bertanding. Karena Naruto, pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Gubernur Konoha dengan gelar _the Hokage_ itu akan memberikan sambutan luar biasa 'ramah' sehingga kau berkeinginan untuk bunuh diri karena rasa takut. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi kepadamu disarankan jauh-jauh dari makhluk tampan nan 'cantik' bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sore itu, sang objek terlihat lesu dan wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat lelah. Tubuh atletis sang pemuda tampak lemah duduk di teras rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang kuno yang luas. Mata hitam tajamnya kini hanya mampu menatap sendu guguran bunga Sakura yang memang tumbuh lebat di setiap sudut halaman rumahnya. Helaian-helaian merah jambu yang biasanya menjadi pemandangan favorit semua orang Jepang tak mampu membangkitkan gairah Sasuke. Justru helaan nafas panjang yang kembali diperdengarkan olehnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mudah ditebak sebenarnya, karena seorang pemuda pemilik marga Uchiha itu sering murung sejak ia resmi menjadi kekasih Naruto. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu, Sasuke kewalahan sekali menghadapinya. Namun sungguh, selelah-lelahnya ia berhubungan dengan Naruto tak sedetikpun ia ingin lepas dari pemuda ceria itu. Ia hanya merasa kesal dengan kepercayaan diri Naruto yang selalu sukses membuatnya takluk. Ya... hanya Naruto yang bisa menaklukan Sasuke. Dengan wajah cemberut, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu menjatuhkan kepala birunya ke atas kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di atas lututnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Namikaze kembali tengiang di ingatannya.

**Baka Dobe!**

**NaruSasu Fic**

**SasShin-Chan Present**

**Enjoy, minna!**

**Flash-back**

Plakk.

Suara itulah yang didengar oleh seluruh siswa kelas XI-2 ketika dengan kerasnya Uchiha terkhir mempertemukan tangan putihnya dengan pipi bergaris milik Naruto. Semua orang menahan nafas. Sasuke terlihat dipenuhi amarahnya, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan dan mata indahnya menatap tajam ke arah sang kekasih yang masih sibuk memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di'usap' dengan 'mesra' oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Naruto tertawa pelan dan akhirnya menatap sepasang mata Onyx milik sang pujaan hati yang kini penuh dengan amarah dan sedikit genangan air.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah, 'Suke?" Naruto bertanya tanpa senyum.

"Tanya pada otak bodohmu, Dobe?" umpat Sasuke bermaksud meninggalkan Naruto. Namun dengan cepat tangan Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tak ku izinkan kau pergi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku?" tandas Naruto lengkap dengan tatapan tajam dari mata birunya.

"Siapa kau sehingga berani melarangku?" bentak Sasuke sambil membalas tatapan tajam Naruto. Menantang. Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda penyuka tomat itu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto. Tapi nihil, yang ada justru semakin kuatnya cengkraman Naruto yang ia yakini akan membuat lengannya memerah.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak akan kulepas, jawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya. Mencoba membujuk sang kekasih yang memang hobi sekali merajuk begitu. Sasuke berhasil lepas dari Naruto namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkap lengan kanan Sasuke agar pemuda itu tak lari darinya.

"Naruto, lepas!" jerit Sasuke membuat seluruh siswa yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat 'pertengkaran suami-istri' itu semakin tegang.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?" Naruto tidak mau mengalah. Ia semakin erat memegang tangan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan bekas kemerahan di tangan putih itu. Itu bisa diurus nanti. Sasuke menatap tajam wajah Naruto yang lebih terlihat dewasa jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Senyum lebarnya entah pergi ke mana.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku marah? Kamu dan candaan bodohmu yang membuatku muak!" jawab Sasuke akhirnya Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali menghadapi kekasihnya.

"Ok...aku minta maaf! Tapi asal kamu tahu Sasuke, itu tadi bukan candaan!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Sasuke agar pemuda yang masih marah itu menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Lengkap dengan cengiran lebar ciri khas Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau ternyata lebih idiot dari yang aku pikirkan!" ejek Sasuke dengan nada putus asa meyadari kalau ia telah memilih kekasih yang salah.

"Hei, itu kan sudah menjadi kesepakatan! Sejak awal kau juga setuju, kan?" kata Naruto disertai dengan seringaian rubahnya yang sukses membuat bulu roma Sasuke berdiri. Melihat ekspresi sang kekasih seringaian Naruto semakin lebar. Semua sudah selesai. Saatnya ia menguasai Sasuke.

"Siapa yang setuju dengan kesepakatan bodohmu, Dobe! Kau yang tiba-tiba memutuskan seenaknya. Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar jika Kakashi Sensei terlambat dan Shikamaru selalu tertidur! Semua orang sudah bisa menebak hal itu, sama sekali tidak pantas dibuat taruhan, Dobe!" kata Sasuke frustasi dengan sikap kekasih pirangnya itu.

"Taruhan tetap taruhan, Teme! Terimalah kekalahanmu! Lakukan sesuai kesepakatan!" perintah Naruto sambil mendekatkan diri kepada Sasuke.

"Siapa yang peduli! Menjauh kau dariku, Dobe!" tukas Sasuke panik sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto yang sudah sangat sering memberikannya kehangatan.

"Bahkan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih, apa-apaan itu?"

"Salah siapa kau lambat berpikir, Teme!" bukannya menjauh dari Sasuke, pemuda pecinta ramen itu justru semakin mendekati Uchiha bungsu yang sudah 1 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Seluruh penghuni kelas mengerutkan kening melihat perubahan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lambat berpikir apanya, kau yang tidak punya otak, tiba-tiba datang padaku dan bilang kalau kau bertaruh bahwa Kakashi Sensesi akan datang terlambat pagi ini dan Shikamaru akan tertidur ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata jika tebakanmu benar aku harus mencium bibirmu di depan seluruh kelas! Kau punya otak tidak sih, Dobe?" sembur Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas yang membuat seluruh kelas termasuk Naruto ternganga.

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka semua, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa bicara sepanjang dan sekeras itu. Benar kata orang tua, zaman memang sudah mulai gila. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala kuningnya lengkap dengan senyum aneh terlukis di bibir merahnya. Sasuke masih sibuk menenangkan emosinya yang selalu meledak-ledak jika menghadapi kejahilan Naruto.

" Lalu...bisakah aku mendapatkan hadiahnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto melirik was-was kepada Sasuke yang kini dipenuhi aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Namikaze Naruto," panggil pemuda berjulukan _Ice prince Konoha High School_ itu pelan namun penuh aura membunuh.

"Y- Ya?" sahut Naruto pucat, sedikit ngeri melihat aura pembunuh Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah dipukul?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal dan menatap Naruto dengan _date glare_-nya yang terkenal itu.

"Sudah sering aku dipukul olehmu, 'Suke!" jawab Naruto. Kini ia yang terdesak apalagi Sasuke terus mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto sangat senang berdekatan dengan Sasuke tentu saja, tapi beda jika Sasuke dalam _Evil mode_ seperti saat ini.

"Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai pukulanmu!" Sasuke menyeringai senang, jarang-jarang ia bisa membuat Naruto ketakutan begitu, yang ada dialah yang selalu dibuat panik jika pemuda yang lahir dibulan kesepuluh itu mulai mengeluarkan seringaian rubahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau senang sekali mencari masalah denganku? aku ragu, apa benar kau tidak menyukai pukulanku?" Sasuke benar-benar puas melihat Naruto dengan wajah pucat tidak bisa lagi menghindar karena kini dibelakangnya tembok putih itu menghalangi pergerakkannya.

"Dobe-_chan_, waktunya menerima hadiahmu!"

Tak ada satupun penghuni kelas itu yang tidak menahan nafas. Mereka sering mendapat serangan jantung mendadak atau _noosbleed_ tiba-tiba setiap kali Naruto 'menyerang' Sasuke dengan berbagai 'serangan'yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur. Jadi, pertengkaran seperti ini sudah sering mereka lihat atau dengar. Mereka tau pasti siapa yang akan memenangkan pertengkaran ini dan bagaimana pertengkaran itu akan berakhir. Tidaklah pemuda tampan berkulit alabaster itu mengerti? Sekuat apapun ia mencoba mengalahkan pemuda berkulit tan itu, ia akan selalu kalah. Kalah oleh 'kecerdikan' sang _The Future Hokage_ itu. Karena sejak awal kenapa ia ada disini, bersamanya, menjadi seperti ini, marah-marah dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, itu semua bukti nyata kekalahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

Lagi-lagi hal itu terbukti di pertengkaran kali ini.

Saat tangan kanan Sasuke bersiap menumbuk pipi tan Naruto kembali, dengan gerakan secepat kilat tangan tan yang diyakini milik pemuda bermata saphire itu menangkap tepat tangan putih terkepal milik Sasuke. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah terkejut Sasuke, pemuda hyperaktif itu langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan otomatis tubuh Sasuke ikut tertarik karenanya. Sama kilatnya dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri Naruto dengan sigap menahan kepala sang kekasih. Sebelum bibirnya menyatu dengan Naruto, Sasuke sempat melihat seringaian rubah di bibir yang entah sudah berapa kali melumat bibirnya itu. Kali ini serius, Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai seringaian Naruto. Seringaian yang selalu mampu mengalahkannya dan yang paling penting, seringaian Naruto adalah seringaian paling indah dari seringaian-seringaian lainnya. Tentu saja, seorang Uchiha sasuke tidak mau mengakui itu. Tanpa memepedulikan penghuni kelas lain yang sudah hampir pingsan kehabisan darah, Naruto si bocah rubah itu semakin memperdalam ciuman panasnya. Semoga saja setelah ini, pemuda kesayangan kita akan selamat dari amukan sang pangeran tampan bermata Onyx.

**Flash-back-Off**

Kembali terdengar helaan nafas kencang yang berasal dari mulut satu-satunya manusia yang ada di taman belakang itu. Sasuke mengembungkan pipi putihnya, dia mengeluh panjang. Hal seperti itu bukan hanya sekali ia alami, sering sekali Naruto mempermalukan dirinya dengan kejahilannya yang menurut pemuda yang memiliki sikap sedingin es itu tidak layak disebut jahil, memalukan lebih tepatnya. Untung saja saat itu mereka ada di dalam kelas dan disaksikan banyak orang, sehingga kewarasan Naruto yang hanya tersisa sedikit itu masih bisa difungsikan. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saat itu mereka berdua ada ditempat yang sepi dan tidak ada orang lain, sudah dipastikan si pirang berisik itu melakukan _'this and that'_ terhadapnya yang ... ahh, kau tau sendiri lah, hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu merinding.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke menegang, wajah putih yang memang sedikit pucat itu semakin pucat saja ketika ia kembali teringat kata-kata Naruto yang entah bermaksud mengancam atau hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan ucapan si Dobe itu. Toh sekarang aku sudah dirumah ini, dia tidak akan macam-macam lagi padaku!" pemuda yang memiliki rambut ala _duckbutt_ itu tersenyum sambil berusha menenangkan dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya hari itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum diizinkan untuk bersantai, baru saja Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kesegaran sore itu, ia dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat akrab di telingannya.

"Teme,kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku tadi?" teriak Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke yang tengah rebahan di teras rumah. Sasuke mengeluh panjang. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah kesal Naruto. Pemuda yang merupakan adik semata wayang Uchiha Itachi itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang ada di depannya sambil bercacak pinggang itu selalu ada di sekitarnya? Takdirkah?

"Teme, jangan diam saja! Kau membuatku kesal tau!" lagi-lagi suara yang cempreng itu terdengar. "Kau bermaksud menghindar dariku, ya?"

Sasuke melirik was-was ke arah Naruto. Lagi-lagi ia dapat melihat senyuman mengerikan itu di wajah tampan sang pemuda. "Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu, Teme!"

Tanpa menunggu protesan yang keluar dari bibir favoritnya itu, Naruto segera menggendong tubuh sasuke ala pengantin.

"Do-Dobe, apa-apaan ini? Turunkan aku, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke sambil menendang-nendang panik.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan memberimu hukuman seperti tadi aku bilang dikelas, Teme! Jangan protes!" sergah Naruto seakan tidak terganggu dengan rontaan Sasuke digendongannya.

"Jangan seenaknya begitu, Dobe! Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" Sasuke semakin berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan sang iblis pirang sehingga tidak menyadari pinggiran pintu yang begitu dekat dengan kepala ayamnya. Denga indahnya kepala raven itu berciuman dengan kusen pintu.

"Ouch..."

"Aku kan bilang, jangan bergerak!" ucap Naruto dengan tawa menyebalkan. Pemuda itu semakin mempercepat jalannya, tidak sabar ingin melakukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya terhadap pemuda yang ada di dalam gendongannya itu.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang, Teme!"

Ahhh Sasuke yakin, sore itu akan menjadi sore yang panjang dan tentu saja MELELAHKAN..

**OWARI**

a/n: hahahhah...gimana, _minna_? Dobe sudah cukup _baka_ belum di fic SasShin yang ini?*Kabur dikejar Naruto*^^  
_review_ ya...kasih tahu pendapat kalian tentang ke-_baka_-annya Naruto, yaaaaa...*Sasuke eyes no jutsu*

arigatou

**SasShin**


End file.
